


A Rose By Any Other Name

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: How We Could Have Met [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Meetings, Gardens, Percy is sweet, Princess Annabeth, and it turned into this, annabeth centric, another first line from a random first line generator, because its spring and also just a good setting, is a badass, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Princess Annabeth has a duty to uphold, and she's ready to do so, but a messenger from the other kingdom is just too good at making her smile and her heart feel things it really doesn't need to especially since the prince seems to be avoiding her.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

More and more people were refusing to obey the law of the land. It was troubling to the kingdom where peace had reigned for so long. The laws had always been just and fair and the citizens had always abided by them.

“We must figure out what caused this,” the queen spoke to her council. There were murmurs of agreement, but before she could hear the plan, the young princess was yanked back by one of her ladies.

She knew it was Piper immediately, because no one would dare to touch her in that way, and she quickly made a face.

But before she could open her mouth to complain, Piper had yanked her down the hall.  
“Ow, what in the-“ Annabeth started to say.

“Shh, he’s coming,” Piper hissed. Immediately they both straightened up as her tutor Luke walked turned the corner.

“M’lady,” he said quietly, bowing his head ever so slightly as he walked past.

She bowed her head in return and gave Piper a look once he was out of sight.

Piper for her part smiled smugly, “You’re welcome.”

Annabeth frowned, “but I was about to hear their plans for the upset in town.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “I’m sure they’ll announce it soon. Your mom is pretty quick with coming up with a plan. It’s where you get it from. Besides,” she shrugged, “you wouldn’t want Sir Luke to see you eavesdropping.”

“Ugh, Sir Luke is too upright for his own good,” she replied as they continued to walk towards the gardens.

“Sir Luke is quite good on the eyes too.” Piper smirked.

Annabeth groaned. “I know, that is also a problem.”

“You know-“ Piper started.

“Oh no you don’t, don’t say it,” Annabeth warned.

“You know you are of age to get married,” Piper continued as if Annabeth hadn’t said anything.

Annabeth sighed and plopped down on a garden bench. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Piper sighed. “You never want to talk about it.”

And with that she stood up. “I do have to run m’lady, I’m sorting out some special clothes for you.” And with a wink she sprinted away before Annabeth could say anything leaving her sitting there with more questions than answers.

-.-.-.-.-

As it turns out the answers came a few days later. Annabeth was in the middle of being fitted for clothes, aka, trying things on and making faces at Piper, when her mother walked in.

The two immediately straightened up and quieted down.

“Hello mother.”

Annabeth had an interesting relationship with her mother, the queen was as intimidating to her as others in the castle and there was always an air of polite respect even though it was her mother.

“Hello dear,” she replied, sitting down on her daughter’s bed.

Annabeth quickly exchanged a look with Piper. What was going on?

“Perhaps I should leave your highness,” Piper spoke uncertainly.

The queen turned and shook her head and sighed. “You might as well stay Piper; I know Annabeth will tell you everything anyway.”

She smiled at the shocked faces of the two young women in front of her.

“I know we aren’t that close Annabeth, but I do know who your best friend is.”

Annabeth’s mind was reeling. Her mother was rarely this way with her, something must be up.

“What’s happened?” she demanded.

The queen sighed again, suddenly looking worn out, as if the tolls of ruling a kingdom where finally showing.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the riots and problems going on in town.”

She nodded, recalling the meeting she had been eavesdropping in before being pulled away.

“Well,” the queen continued, “they are related to the neighboring kingdom, and we have been talking to the rulers to figure out a way to keep the peace.”

That made sense, but why did she feel like there was bad news coming her way.

“I know you won’t like this Annabeth, but, they have a young prince around your age and… well, it would benefit both the kingdoms and keep the peace among people.”

“You’re suggesting an alliance?”

“A marriage,” her mother responded, “would be the best form of an alliance.”

And there it was, the bad news, the reason for the pit in her stomach.

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed the words before the queen once again spoke.

“Annabeth?”

With a shaky voice she responded, “I need some time mother.” And with that she turned and walked out of her room, with Piper running after her.

-.-.-.-.-

The other royals were arriving the next day. Annabeth had spent most of the night awake, unable to sleep as thoughts churned in her mind. Conflicts and fears and worries all meshing together, driving her wild.

She had not yet talked to her mother, or even Piper, as she had retired to bed early only to have gotten very little sleep.

“You look exhausted,” Piper said the next morning when she came in to help her get dressed.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Piper nodded sympathetically. “How do you feel about it?”

The question she had been trying to answer all night. She chose her words carefully.

“I’m not sure. On one hand, it’s unfair, on the other it’s my duty to this kingdom to act in its best interest.”

Piper turned to her with a smile. “You’ll make an amazing queen someday.”

-.-.-.-.-

The arrival of guests meant the castle was bustling with activity, cleaning, cooking, arrangements, even Annabeth had things to do.

By sunset the preparations were made, and the messengers had arrived to inform them the king and queen were on their way.

Despite holding it together till then, the arrival of the messengers was a bit jarring, like it was suddenly all too real.

The garden was perhaps her favorite place in the whole castle, her escape from the world. And it was here she ran when it became too much as they waited. As she waited…to meet her future husband.

The thought made her shiver.

“A bit of a chilly evening,” a voice broke her out of her thoughts, “for spring that is.”

She turned to look at the unfamiliar face, one of the messengers from the other kingdom. He quickly bowed. “Your highness.”

She nodded absently. “I suppose it is.”

“Forgive me for saying so, but your highness seems lost in thought.”

She turned to the uniformed messenger, wearing green and gold garb that were the other kingdom’s colors. A hat adorned his head, almost too big for him. He looked a bit awkward.

She sighed. “I guess I am. After all,” she laughed dryly, “I’m going to be meeting my future husband for the first time.”

The messenger nodded. “That would put a lot on anyone’s mind. Are you ready?”

She turned to give him an odd look. She’d never met a person who asked her this many questions before, with the exception of Piper.

“M’lady,” he quickly scrambled to say.

She waved aside the formalities. “I don’t know, as ready as anyone can ever be, I guess.”

“How do you feel about it?”

There it was again, the question she had been trying to answer all this time. She turned to look at the messenger, he was looking back at her with a slight title to his head. His eyes seemed to want to genuinely know the answer, like he cared.

“It is my duty to do what’s best for the kingdom,” she replied, the answer she had prepared in advance.

“But how do you feel about it?” he pressed. There was that sincere tone is his voice again. It struck her enough to make her think about her answer.

“I…” her voice faltered, “I guess I’m scared, nervous at how it’s all going to be, if I’ll like him, if he’ll like me…”

She laughed dryly, again. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this.”

He shrugged. “I asked.”

He made a valid point. They stood in silence for a moment before he spoke, carefully and softly.

“I think, your highness, that’s very normal and I imagine that he is also feeling the same way.”

“Perhaps,” then as if an idea struck her, she turned to him, “what’s he like? Your master. You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone.”

Then as quick as she said it, she changed her mind. “Actually, maybe you shouldn’t tell me, I should judge for myself after all, not go off of preconceptions.”

She sighed, conflicted.

The messenger was silent for a while as he contemplated an answer to the non-question.

“I suppose the only thing I will say is…he tries his best, and I hope you like him.”

Annabeth turned to him, the sun was starting to set, painting the sky in brilliant shades of pink and orange.

“It’s gorgeous isn’t it?” he said, changing the topic of conversation.

She nodded. “Breathtaking.”

“Not the only one,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?” she asked, not sure if she heard him correctly. There was no way he would say something like that.

“Nothing,” he replied and when he turned to look at her, she was again stricken at the softness of his eyes. It made her shiver again.

“You must be cold, your majesty, here, take my coat.” And with that he pulled it off and offered it to her. She was shocked at this gesture; this messenger was an odd one alright.

She shook her head. “I’m alright, I don’t want you to be cold.”

“I won’t be” he insisted and offered her the coat once more.

Hesitantly, she accepted the offer. The coat was warm and smelled like the sea, it felt comforting.

She turned back to the messenger, who now looked odd in his too big hat and plain white shirt underneath. A shirt that fit snugly, she might add.

She quickly tore her eyes away from his arms and blushed, hoping the low light would hide it. She could not be thinking that way about some other man. She was to be married to someone else.

The thought reminded her of the situation, and she sighed again.

“What wrong?”

She shook her head. “I accept my duty…”

“But?” he prompted.

“You’re quite the curious cat,” she said instead, raising an eyebrow.

“Forgive me if it’s not my place,” he said quickly, “you just…looked like you might need someone to talk to.”

The words felt nice to hear. Other than Piper she really didn’t have anyone she could talk to like this, anyone she could confide in like this.

“I appreciate it the company,” she finally responded.

“It should be I who is thanking you, your highness, for allowing a simple messenger to be in your company,” he responded humbly.

She frowned at the words. “That’s not true. You have provided better company than some nobles I’ve met, it’s not about your status, it’s about your character. And,” she paused to look at him, “You have a good character.”

She wasn’t sure but it looked like her words had brought a blush to his face. He quickly turned away and looked down.

“You are too kind,” he mumbled.

“Just being honest,” she replied with a smile. The fact that she had made him blush made her feel good, she wanted to see that again. Wanted to have that effect again.

They sat in silence for a bit longer until the horns blew, signaling the royals had arrived. The messenger quickly jumped up at the sound.

“I’m sorry, I must go,” he said, turning to face her as he started to walk away.

“Wait!” she called after him, “your coat!”

But he had already rushed off and she was left with confusion, a smile, and a warm coat that smelled like the sea.

-.-.-.-.-

Dinner had gone as well as she could have hoped given the prince was “unable to attend due to travel sickness.” She was fuming at the blatant display of avoidance. She was to be his wife and he couldn’t bother to show up to dinner.

She hadn’t even seen him.

As soon as it was possible, she quickly excused herself and ran to her room calling for Piper along the way.

Piper was even more enraged than she was, and it reminded her why Piper was the most supportive best friend anyone could ask for.

“How dare he! The coward. Travel Sickness? Please!” Piper paced back and forth in anger.

“He could actually not be feeling well you know,” Annabeth pointed out, more willing to look at a reasonable side now that Piper was angry for her.

“Maybe…” Piper looked skeptical.

Annabeth sank back into her bed, her hands finding the coat of the messenger that she had hastily thrown into her room on the way to the hall.

She should have just left it or handed it to someone to give back but for some reason she wanted to keep it. Even though the poor messenger was probably getting in trouble for not being in uniform.

“What’s that?” Piper asked, completely distracted from the matter at hand.

“It’s one of the messenger’s coats, he gave it to me because he thought I was cold,” she replied, smiling a little at the memory.

“When was this?” Piper demanded.

“Around the time they arrived, I was out in the garden and we talked, he had to leave when the King arrived and forgot it in his rush.”

“And you kept it?” There was a smile in Piper’s voice that made her look up.

“I didn’t know what else to do at the time,” she defended. That was a complete lie. And the look on Piper’s face said that she didn’t buy it either.

But she left it at that with a soft, “Okay.”

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth called out of breakfast because if the prince could do it so could she and instead escaped to the garden again. The good thing of having a royal garden was that it was big enough to have a good number of hiding places.

Yet somehow her quiet morning was interrupted by a rustle of leaves and a man coming around the corner.

The familiar too big hat paired with a fresh coat was actually a pleasant sight for her to see.

“M’lady,” he bowed upon seeing her.

“Hello again,” she replied, her mood brightened simply by his presence.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you here,” he replied, seeming like he very much so expected to find her here.

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

He blushed, something she could finally see in proper daylight, and it made her smile widen.

“How did you sleep?” he asked instead, clearly avoiding the question.

“I slept well, thank you, what about you?” In all reality she had slept with the smell of the sea still in her mind from earlier.

“I slept fine as well, you have a very comfortable castle here,” he replied.

She beamed at the praise. “Thank you.”

She was proud of her castle, her kingdom, her people.

“You have a very lovely garden too,” he added, looking around.

“It’s my favorite place,” she replied, turning to take in the scene.

“I can tell.” There was a smile in his tone and when she turned to look at him, she was blown away by the prettiest sea-green eyes she had ever seen. The low-light of yesterday had done no justice to the spectacular shade of emerald and sky that made up his eyes.

And the sincerity and care, were all still there, he looked at her with a softness. She felt her heartbeat quicken.

She tore her eyes away from his, trying to calm down her heart. What was that? He had made her feel…

Shaking the thought from her head, she floundered for a topic of conversation.

“You left your coat behind yesterday,” she said awkwardly.

He made a face. “I’m sorry about that, I was in too much of a rush.”

“I don’t have it on me to give it back to you…” she went on just as awkwardly.

He smiled. “That’s okay, you can keep it.”

She wasn’t sure what the implications were behind that, or if there were any to begin with, but the words made her blush, maybe because she had kept it.

“But won’t you get in trouble?”

He shrugged, “I don’t think the prince will mind.”

The thought of the prince made her frown. The man she was supposed to be marrying, who she had yet to meet still, who was maybe avoiding her and who she…she was also kind of avoiding at this point.

The messenger seemed to sense the mood shift.

“He really wanted to be there,” he said finally.

She turned to him angrily. “Then he should have been!”

“You’re mad?”

She threw up her hands. “Of course, it all seemed like a ploy to avoid me.”

“What are you doing right now?”

The question made her more mad, because he was right. She was also avoiding her future husband and how dare he call her out on it.

The messenger quickly put up his hands in defense. “I don’t blame you.”

“It’s okay,” he added in a softer tone.

She sighed and looked at him once again. Tan face, strong jawline, and beautiful green eyes, he looked regal in his own right. The too big hat covered his hair completely and his arms were once again hidden by his coat but despite all that he looked good.

And he looked at her like she was good.

She physically shook her head to rid herself of the thought. She could not be thinking this way about this messenger, she could not fall for someone else, not when she was betrothed to another.

“I should go,” she said quickly, standing up.

He quickly stood up beside her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, please don’t leave.”  
There was a pleading to his voice and when she turned to look at him his eyes were the same way, warm and pleading and she could feel his apology.

“You didn’t, it’s okay.”

He held firm. “But I did, and I’m sorry, it was out of line. It won’t happen again, just please don’t leave.”

And his puppy dog look made her melt right back to her seat and she swore her stomach had butterflies at his radiant smile when she stayed.

-.-.-.-.-

For someone who was supposed to meet her future husband, she was doing an excellent job at avoiding him. It also helped that he seemed to be avoiding her too.

She had spent most of the day before hiding in the garden talking with the messenger and running from those trying to find her.

According to everyone but Piper, her highness had a severe headache that required rest.  
But it was officially the third night and the avoiding couldn’t go on for much longer, she would have to meet him at dinner.

She made her usual escape to the garden and secretly hoped with all her heart that she would find the messenger there.

As she sat on a bench she recalled the night before.

She had successfully “retired” to her room only to escape a few minutes later out the window and into the garden once again. She had been hoping that night that she would once again see the messenger.

She had been wandering through the dim light, when she had once again run into him.

“Why hello your majesty, we must stop meeting like this,” he had joked, grin wide.

“That would be a shame,” she had replied, because honestly seeing him had become the highlight of her day.

From their conversations throughout the time they had spent together she had gleaned more of his personality. Funny and charming, he loved the sea and adored his horse Blackjack. On top of that he was sweet, caring and he looked at her in a way that made her heart flutter.

She was quickly falling for him. And as much as she knew she shouldn’t, as much as she knew she should pull away, she couldn’t help but fall back into his orbit.

He seemed to be on the same page, becoming a bit more daring with his compliments.

They had been talking about some roses near where they were when she had made a comment about how beautiful they were, when he had turned it on her.

“Kind of like you, your highness, blooming brilliantly to add color and beauty to the world.”

She had burned red at the words. And there was no denying the butterflies in her stomach now or the flutter of her heart.

“You shouldn’t say things like that,” she had said later.

“Like what?”

“Like what you said earlier, it isn’t right…it…I…” she had struggled with the words. How could she say that she was starting to fall for him, but couldn’t because she was to get married to someone else. How could she even begin to admit that.

He had sobered at the moment and looked at her cautiously. “You…” he had trailed off.

“I have my duty, I will stay loyal to it.”

It hurt to say, but it was true, she had too. Even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

“You’ll make a great queen someday,” he had replied quietly. It had reminded her of Piper’s words that now seemed so long ago.

“I should go,” he said finally, sighing softly.

She didn’t want him to go, she wanted him, them to stay in this little moment forever, to exist in a little bubble of time where everything was okay.

“Will I see you again?” she had called as he left.

He had turned to her to respond. “You’ll see me tomorrow, I promise.”

But it was tomorrow, and here she was waiting in the garden for him to show. But as the sun set and darkness overtook the sky it became clear he was not going to come.

Disheartened she stood up and made her way to the hall. It was probably a good thing he had not come. They needed to end this anyway. But it still stung, her heart yearned for his company.  
But as she approached the grand hall she squared up and pushed the thought aside. She was a princess; she had her duty to the kingdom and she would do it. She got ready to face her prince.

The grand ball was sparkling with light and bustling with people. The other royal family sat on the other side of the room. The King with dark hair and smiling face and the kind queen beside him. She had met them already, they had liked her and she had liked them.

But for the first time there was another figure by them, a man looking down with messy black hair covering his face.

Her prince.

Her mother joined her side as the other family got up and walked towards her, the prince shuffling along, still looking down.

She bit back a frustrated sigh as they got closer. How could he possibly still be avoiding her? They were about to be face to face.

“Annabeth, my dear, it’s so nice to finally introduce you to my son, Percy,” the king said with a smile.

And with that all eyes turned on the messy black head of hair that was still hiding his face.  
Slowly, the prince got down on one knee. He pulled a ring from his pocket and finally, for the first time, looked up at her.

The first thing she saw was a strong tan jawbone and a small smile. He brushed his hair from his face and his eyes came to view.

Familiar sea-green eyes filled with so many emotions she wasn’t sure how to interpret the waves. He gave her a hesitant smile, as if he was ready for her to be angry with him (and honestly, she kind of was) but then he held out the ring and simply said,

“Marry me?”

It was like her whole world was flipped on its head ad the first thing was hurt at the lie with how he had presented himself, how could he do that.

As if reading her thoughts, he winced, looking at her with big apologetic eyes. It was like he had lifted a curtain and she could see the anxiety and uncertainty and insecurities and confusion that she had been feeling all this time.

She saw the conflict and pain and most of all fear for how she would react to him.

And she understood why he did it.

And just like that the anger melted out of her. He was only human, and like he had said, trying his best. And then came all the memories, of them talking and laughing, the way he made her feel, how happy she was in his company.

In the end she quietly whispered, “yes.”

Princess Annabeth and Prince Percy were married in the garden by the rows of roses as the sun started to set in the background casting a glow upon the whole kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Did you like it? This was a longer piece to make up for the fact that I'm once again updating on the last day of the month. I really wanted to write and arranged marriage AU and I thought that doing with with a royal!AU would be fun, especially since I've never written this before.
> 
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the piece! 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
